Black Mage
Black Mage is a boss in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "Black Mage attacks with black magic! She can cast a poison gas nearby a random survivor with a decent radius, damaging 18 per second if you're in it. She can summon giant fireballs from the sky that deal 80 damage per hit! She also has a healing ability that can regain 300 health when she has taken damage." Hyper Black Mage The Hyper Black Mage, known as Dark Mage, is a superboss in Hardcore Mode along with Reaper and Yojimbo. She receives a significant buff to her health and damage, alongside a new set of attacks. It lasts for 30 seconds on standard but surely lasts long 150 seconds in Hardcore. Her clothing is re-textured to have a darker tone. Dark fogs will also occur on the map. Fireballs summoned by Dark Mage are now purple in color. Dark Mage has 4 attacks and a healing move: * Heal: '''Heals 1000 HP instead of the regular 300. * '''Beam: '''Summons a beam in the middle of the map, which will summon 8 fireballs that are thrown outwards 3 times (total 24 fireballs), instantly killing anyone who touches it. * '''Gas: '''Places a purple poison area that deals 20 damage per tick, and it darkens the screen of players who are hit, creating a 'blind' effect. * '''Launched Fireballs: '''Receives a dark aura, meanwhile summoning 5 fireballs. Those fireballs will be launched at players after a few moments, dealing 50 damage. * '''Spinning Fireballs: '''Throws a single giant cross attack or a dispersed hexagon of instant-kill fireballs towards players. It will also spin while flying in mid-air. Trivia * If you deal any amount of damage and end up killing Hyper Black Mage, you will earn '''Witch Hunter badge. * Black Mage is female, as the Memo uses feminine pronouns to describe her abilities. * If you manage to kill Black Mage before the round ends, a large black beam will surround her and she will disappear. This is similar to how Reaper behaves. * Black Mage is one of the only bosses that can heal themselves, the other being Giant Zombie. * Black Mage is based on Vyriss' previous costume (Also known as VyrissTheVixen). * In the April Fools 2017 update, Black Mage turned white. Her fireballs were slower and were also white; they also only dealt 75 damage, five less than the regular Black Mage. She Also Healed 10 health rapidly. ** If White Mage was defeated, she would summon her black beam, but not disappear. * Before, fireballs dealt 60 damage while the poison gas dealt 25. In Version 1.23, the damage of fireballs and poison gas is increased and decreased respectively. * In Version 1.25, Black Mage received Christmas-themed clothes. * In Survive The Disasters 4, Black Mage warning changed to "magic grill". * The Hyper variant of Black Mage is also referred to as'' 'Dark Mage' . * Dark Mage has more HP than Black Mage * Hyper Black Mage's ''(Dark Mage) fireballs block projectiles shot from ranged gears. * As of Version 1.41, Black Mage's health increased from 5400 to 7800 while her bloxxer increased from 1100 to 1400. * As of Version 1.415 Black Mage's health increased from 7800 to 9200. * Also in Version 1.415, Black Mage's Christmas outfit returned along with Reaper's. Gallery In order to see the full size of the image, please click on it. BlackMage.png | Standard Black Mage. WhiteMage.png | Black Mage on April Fools 2017, also known as White Mage. ChristmasBlackMage.png | Black Mage's outfit on the Christmas update. DarkMage.png | Dark Mage, Hyper version of Black Mage. DarkMagePoison.png | Poison attack of Dark Mage. DarkMageBeamFireballs.png | Fireballs summoned by Dark Mage's beam attack. Category:Disasters Category:Boss Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Hyper Category:Ranged